chô atsui ou A la paresse de soeur
by Jaxksh
Summary: [yaoi lemon] Pas de angst c'est la nouvelle année et pour une fois, Ed n'est pas martirisé ou pas trop EDROY pour ma soeur... bonne année slothii ! SMILE pour tout le monde. COMPLETE !


**A la paresse de sœur**

**POV Ed**

« Le sommeil est un puit d'où je remonte telle une bulle. L'eau est de miel noir. Mes bras et mes jambes tentent de se mouvoir dans l'épais sirop de la nuit. J'arrache dans la douleur les paupières qui m'aveuglent. » Dehors, tout est calme… Et je ne me souvenais plus où j'avais lu ce paragraphe.

Je me tournais sur le côté, refusant de m'éveiller totalement.

« -hmmmmm… »

Mon cœur rata un battement, alors que mon cerveau luttait encore contre l'anesthésie du sommeil. Ce grognement ne sortait pas de ma gorge.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent contre mon gré, pour tomber sur un visage… disons familier. Je les refermai aussitôt et pressai mes tempes avec les forces qu'il me restait.

Tout me revint en mémoire en un flash d'une netteté surréaliste et je souris. La nuit avait était courte. Trop courte.

Je me levai, chancelant, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'eus une moue envieuse. Les appartements des hauts-gradés étaient toujours mieux que ceux des autres ; des secrétaires, des simples soldats, des alchimistes d'Etat… surtout des alchimistes…

Je soupirai et poussai résolument la porte. Puisque c'était comme ça, je lui prendrai toute l'eau chaude…

**POV Roy**

Je suis le genre d'homme que toutes les femmes aimeraient posséder, au moins une fois. Le seul problème c'est que je ne suis pas un homme à femme. Enfin, j'en étais persuadé jusqu'alors.

Il s'était levé avant moi, et c'était ses gesticulations matinales qui m'avaient tirées de mon repos bien mérité. J'avais ouvert les yeux alors qu'il entrait dans ma salle de bain, l'air vaguement impressionné. C'était ça l'avantage d'être Colonel à Centrale.

Le bruit de l'eau de la douche me fit venir un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Le blond devait être en train de laver sa fine peau, caressant ses épaules, descendant sa main sur son torse, et … Je pris une grande inspiration. Mon bas-ventre me brûlait de nouveau.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y a un mois de cela, que je ressentirai ça pour un homme, qui plus est pour celui-là, je lui aurais rit gentiment au nez et proposer avec toute l'amabilité dont je suis capable d'aller consulter.

Je fixais le plafond, essayant de chasser les images plus qu'explicites qui m'assaillaient. J'avais l'impression d'avoir du ciment entre les cuisses. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule solution dans ce cas-là…

Je laissai ma main droite descendre vers mon entrejambe pour me soulager de cette pression gênante. Je commençai à masser ma virilité douloureusement tendue, en m'aidant de la vidéo haute en couleurs qu'était ma mémoire… Ce fut le moment qu'IL choisit pour passer sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

Je retirai vivement ma main en rougissant, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

Il parut surpris, haussa un sourcil et rit, fermant ses yeux d'or. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, gouttant sur ses fines épaules, faisant étinceler un peu plus son automail.

Il était vraiment beau. A en mourir.

-Bonjour, colonel stupide (dédicace à Petite souris avec « nous ne sommes que des êtres humains )», ravi de vous voir en aussi bonne forme dès le matin… Il rit de nouveau. Il savait qu'il riait très bien.

-Bonjour à toi Fullmetal… Bien dormi ?

J'accompagnai les derniers mots d'un sourire moqueur. Il sortit totalement de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu de son pantalon. Je suis certain qu'il le faisait exprès.

-Bien dormi en effet… D'ailleurs je n'ai fait que ça…

Sa remarque me piqua au vif. Il insinuait que…

-Allons la Flame, faites pas cette tête, c'est pas un drame d'être mauvais au pieu….

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car un oreiller venait d'atterrir sur sa gueule d'ange.

-hééééééé !

Il me renvoya l'oreiller, que j'évitai aisément en me levant. Il tenta alors de se jeter sur moi. Tentative vaine, il finit étalé sur le lit.

-Trop court Edward, trop court… me moquai-je gentiment en m'enfermant à mon tour dans la salle de bain.

J'ouvris les robinets à fond, la tête rejetée en arrière… pour me recevoir une eau glacée sur le corps. Je criai. Et il rit, son rire traversant la porte.

-Voilà qui devrait calmer vos ardeurs Mustang ! L'entendis-je s'exclamer.

Sale gosse. Je souris en me replongeant sous l'eau gelée. Je l'avais toujours vu comme un chieur charismatique et insolent, mais si on prenait le temps de le connaitre et de le comprendre, on trouvait sous ses airs d'adulte, un vrai charme gamin et une sacrée intelligence, à la fois naïve et avertie, ainsi qu'un délicieux cynisme.

Bon dieu que c'était froid. Au moins maintenant j'étais parfaitement réveillé et calmé.

Je nouai rapidement une serviette autour de ma taille et me décidai à rentrer dans la cage du fauve… Fauve qui était d'ailleurs encore à l'endroit où je l'avais abandonné plus tôt, plongé dans un bouquin d'alchimie qui trainait sur ma table de chevet depuis un certain temps déjà. Il ne me remarqua même pas, ce qui me vexa fortement.

Je m'approchai du lit et lui arrachai le livre des mains avec une tendre détermination –certainement ce qu'il attendait depuis le début- et je l'allongeai sur le matelas, plongeant ma tête dans son cou, ôh combien délicat, et lui mordillai légèrement la clavicule. Il poussait de petits soupirs en s'accrochant à mon dos.

Je relevai la tête et observai ses prunelles félines. Il m'interrogea d'un regard et d'un sourire en coin.

-Trop mignon, marmonnai-je en prenant ses lèvres. Il était brûlant comme l'enfer.

**POV Ed**

-Trop mignon, marmonna-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et resserrai mon étreinte. Sa langue caressait la mienne, et elles engagèrent bientôt un furieux duel.

Je lui mordillai la lèvre inférieure, en faisant glisser par « inadvertance » sa petite serviette blanche.

Il balada ses mains le long de mes hanches, m'arrachant quelques gémissements, avant de repartir à l'assaut de ma gorge. Je plongeai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux d'ébènes tandis que l'autre se rapprochait dangereusement de son point sensible.

Il repoussa doucement l'intruse et termina de déboutonner mon pantalon. Sa bouche s'attarda sur mon téton hérissé, alors que mon désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Je frissonnai.

Il descendit sa langue en direction de mes abdos, les retraçant sensuellement, ses yeux plantaient dans les miens.

Je gémis.

-Tu vas me rendre fou...

-J'espère bien…

Il se décida enfin à me débarrasser de mon boxer à présent beaucoup trop serré, et passa très légèrement sa langue sur ma verge.

Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux en le regardant méchamment. Il le faisait exprès.

-Supplie-moi…

Merde… C'est qu'il était sérieux en plus….

-Va crever… Fut la seule chose que je réussis à articuler.

Il me servit son plus grand sourire hypocrite et s'amusa à titiller mon gland. Je gémis plus fort. C'était insupportable. Il continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce que, la lèvre en sang à force de la mordre et la tête en arrière je lui soufflai :

-Je… Je t'en supplie… S'il te plait…

A travers mes paupières closes, je devinai son sourire satisfait. Quand il me prit totalement en bouche, j'hoquetai. C'était si chaud, si doux…

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, guettant chacune de mes réactions, fort nombreuses je dois avouer, mais ôh combien justifiées…

-Roy…hmmm… Je vais… aaaa…

Je ne pus en dira d'avantage et je me lâchai sans prévenir dans sa bouche.

Il essuya la commissure de ses délicieuses lèvres d'un revers de main et attaqua mon cou, de nouveau.

J'haletais. Ma parole, quand j'avais dit qu'il était mauvais au lit, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'avait si mal pris…

Il revint à mes lèvres, et pendant qu'il occupait la bouche, il écarta rapidement mes cuisses et introduit deux doigts dans mon intimité. Je grognai de douleur, puis petit à petit de plaisir, ses doigts imposant à mon anatomie une série de va et vient. Il m'embrassa plus férocement encore.

Quand il fut certain que j'étais prêt, il prit son sexe en main et me pénétra. Mon visage se crispa. Il était gros.

Il me prit les hanches et remua le plus doucement possible en moi, de peur de me blesser. J'avais mal c'était indéniable mais je le voyais frustré ; il se retenait à grandes peines d'accélérer le mouvement.

Je lui fis un sourire désolé, puis c'est en serrant les dents que je m'empalai un peu plus sur lui.

Surpris par ma démarche, il gémit et tenta de se retirer devant la souffrance qu'il m'imposait, involontairement.

Je nouai mes bras autour de lui et me redressai afin de poser ma tête au creux se son cou, contre son épaule, si musclé…

Je commençai de mon propre-chef des va et vient. Je crois que je pleurais.

Il me mordit doucement la nuque et se plaqua un peu plus contre moi pour m'encourager. Ca me brûlait, mais je sentais que ce point si sensible, celui qui me libérerait, n'était plus très loin.

Il haletait, gémissait, soupirait sous mes assauts répétés. A travers mes sanglots, je souris. Je lui procurais du plaisir, et ça me suffisait.

Un coup de rein plus vicieux que les autres m'envoya au 7ème ciel. Je gémissais à mon tour, griffant son bas de dos.

Nous accélérâmes la cadence, sentant pour l'un comme pour l'autre que la délivrance était proche **(Il est MINUIT ! Bonne année à tous !)** Je me lâchai finalement dans un petit cri entre nos deux corps en sueur, et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans un râle.

Il essaya de ne pas s'écrouler sur moi, mais peine perdue, il était exténué. Je repris difficilement mon souffle, et histoire de le faire chier, je lui susurrai à l'oreille :

-T'as pas le droit d'être fatigué comme ça, c'est moi qui ait tout fait…

Il me sourit, de ce sourire que j'aimais tant, avant de m'embrasser doucement, et de s'endormir peu après.

Je lui caressais les cheveux en songeant qu'il valait bien tout le mal que je m'étais donné pour l'avoir. Je crois que je dus m'assoupir car il parait que mon frère, trouvant louche le calme régnant à l'étage, nous trouva endormis et enlacés en ce dimanche d'automne.

Et puis qu'importe, je n'ai rien dit à propos de lui et d'Havoc….

**FIN**

**Ecrite sur mon lit, en plein milieu des Pyrénées orientales, le jour de l'an -o- faut croire aux miracles… J'ai écrit un EdRoy en pas-si-longtemps-que-ça.**

**On dit merci qui ? (merci au péplum à la télé qui m'a permis d'avoir une excuse valable pour jouer à l'ermite dans la chambre) **

**C'était pour toi ma sista, alors que tu m'as téléphoné le soir même à 22h14, notre conversation n'ayant duré que 8min et 55sec… **

**Mais ça bien sûr tout le monde s'en fout… XD **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très très très très très bonne année que sera l'année 2007, avec toujours autant de yaoi, des cadeaux, de l'amouuuur XD, du bonheur, des reviews lol, et pleins d'autres choses . **

**BizXxX tous**

**And don't forget…**

**Have fun ;p**

**Jaxksh**


End file.
